


Brotherhood

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: writerverse, Families of Choice, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Ronon gets another tattoo.





	Brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "families of choice"

“Another tattoo?” said Rodney. “You’re either going to run out of skin, or finally give yourself ink poisoning.”

“Doc checked all my gear,” Ronon told him, hands steady as he worked. “It’s safe.”

“Well, that’s reassuring.”

“Your tattoos are commemorations, are they not?” asked Teyla. “What do these new ones represent?”

“Family,” he said. “Two brothers and a sister.”

John frowned at him. “I thought you didn’t have any siblings.”

“Didn’t before,” said Ronon. “Do now.”

“Oh!” said Rodney, catching on a beat after the other two. “That’s, well…”

“You are family to us, as well, Ronon,” said Teyla, smiling.

THE END


End file.
